


night is a wire

by directionless



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Crack, jokes n laffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionless/pseuds/directionless
Summary: Yubin is a vegetarian vampire. Yoohyeon is tempting.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	night is a wire

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to world-renowned dc scholar [ephemeraldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeraldt) for the read-over and encouragement!!! standard disclaimer that this is utterly fictional and utterly ridiculous. <3

Yubin was making an honest-to-Satan effort to go straight. The whole soulless, bloodless, human-eating thing—really, it was better left in the nineteenth century. Vampires were making serious strides in this social climate; they could sparkle now, they could have long-term relationships, they could be heroes. Some of the stereotypes were still pretty far-fetched (like, garlic? come on), but Yubin understood these things took time.

Anyway, the point was, she wasn't draining people in dark alleys nowadays—it was bad for the brand. It wasn't 1893 anymore. She still hung  _ out _ in dark alleys, of course, but that was just because she had a reputation to uphold with the other demons in the area.

At present, she was lurking monstrously in her favorite alley in the city, a narrow, poorly lit stretch outside of a lesbian bar called Purple Haze. It was haunted not only by Yubin, but also by a fear-feeding demon named Handong; people cutting through the alley were always overcome by a strong animal urge to sprint through it, which both Yubin and Handong found extremely amusing.

Tonight, though, Yubin sensed that she was alone. She ducked inside to get a drink, looking around the crowd for signs of trouble. Occasionally the odd succubus wandered in, and Yubin always had to set them straight and send them on their way—this was her territory. But she didn't see anyone scarier-looking than herself.

Yubin had watched the club go from burlesque cabaret to religious theater to Irish pub to dyke bar; she liked this iteration best, not least because of the bartender.

"Here," Yoohyeon said when she got to the bar, sliding her a drink. "I've been working on this one all day, tell me what you think."

Yubin tasted it. It was like cherry cough medicine, if cherry cough medicine was schnapps. "Wow," she said, "that's, um. It has a real kick to it."

Yoohyeon sighed. "That bad?"

"You're really getting the hang of the gastronomic mixology thing though," Yubin said earnestly. "It had a good balance of sweet and bitter."

"You're a liar," Yoohyeon said, and flashed that thousand-watt smile. Luckily for Yubin's dignity, she hadn't been able to blush in two hundred and three years. "But a very sweet liar. Next drink is on the house."

Yubin had a few beers and danced for awhile, but when Yoohyeon's shift was up, she offered to walk her out, like she sometimes did. This neighborhood was crawling with monsters, after all.

"Ugh, shit," Yoohyeon said when they were on the street. "Let's go through the alley, my feet are killing me and I had to park far away."

Yubin froze. "Are you sure?" she said. "I could—" carry you? No. Bring your car around at inhuman speed? Also no. "Nevermind."

In the alley, she braced herself for the inevitable moment where paranormal energy would suffuse Yoohyeon's reptile brain and force her to sprint through the dark. Most humans couldn't stand to be still in that kind of darkness. But instead of listening to her hair-raising instincts, Yoohyeon stopped them in front of one of the dumpsters and dug her hand through her purse.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm trying to—oh, here they are. I thought I left my keys in the back."

"Let's move, then," Yubin said.

Yoohyeon looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Yubin looked back, confused. "I'm fine, are  _ you _ alright? You aren't—scared?"

"Um," Yoohyeon said, and laughed prettily. Even in the moonlight, darkness would've obscured most of her face, but with Yubin's superhuman predator vision she could make out the way Yoohyeon's eyes crinkled. "Should I be? It's just an alley."

"I guess," Yubin said.

"I haven't really been back this way much," Yoohyeon said. "But I like it. It's got that kind of neon noir lighting, you could film stuff here."

"I like it back here too," Yubin said. "Not that I—spend a lot of time in alleys, or—I just smoke sometimes."

Yoohyeon laughed again. "You do look like the kind of person who spends a lot of time in alleys. It's all the leather." She swayed a little, and a warm breeze rustled lightly around them; Yubin could smell Yoohyeon's shampoo, rosemary and some other unplaceable, spicy scent, and she felt her hunting instincts thrum sickly to life. She'd been strictly vegetarian since Prohibition, and she was well practiced in self-denial, but Yoohyeon was—

"It's late," Yubin made herself say. "We should get back to your car."

Yoohyeon nodded. "Hey," she said, and held out her hand, "in case I do get scared."

Yubin swallowed and took her hand, and almost immediately dropped it, because, "Yoohyeon, you're—really warm."

"Oh, yeah, I know," said Yoohyeon airily. "Don't worry, I'm not sick or anything. I just run hot!"

"You run hot," Yubin repeated, as they walked out of the alley and turned down the street.

"Mmm, and you're really cold." Yoohyeon's voice dropped to something a little lower. "Feels nice. We match."

Yubin squeezed her eyes shut just for a second and tried not to inhale through her nose. "Where's your car, again?"

"I know it's  _ somewhere _ around this street, I have the worst memory, I should really start taking pictures of where I park." Yoohyeon looked over. "I hope you don't mind the walk. I can drop you off wherever you need to go."

"It's fine," Yubin said. "It's a nice night. Full moon and all."

Yoohyeon looked up at the sky, and then over at Yubin. "I hadn't noticed," she said brightly.

Something had started to prickle at Yubin's magical intuition. She scanned the eerily deserted street, but Handong was nowhere to be seen, and if it'd been Siyeon or someone else from her clan, she would've known by smell. It was enough to make her nervous. And she was almost never nervous. It was just that with a human in tow, a human she really liked—

"Turn up here," Yoohyeon said.

Yubin nodded, and made right; just as they rounded the corner, she found herself suddenly pressed up against a building wall, Yoohyeon dizzyingly close to her face.

"Seriously," said Yoohyeon, "I'm starting to think you're never gonna figure it out."

In a split-second, Yubin had their positions reversed, pinning her to the wall with a firm hand at the base of her throat; Yoohyeon was grinning like a loon. "Who are you," she snapped.

"I've never met a vampire before," Yoohyeon said. "I figured when I couldn't hear your heartbeat—but you never seemed that interested in taking me out back and sucking on my neck. So I couldn't be sure."

Yubin  _ was _ pretty interested in taking Yoohyeon out and sucking on her neck, but not in a particularly supernatural way. "Who  _ are _ you," she said again.

Yoohyeon pouted at her. "Last month I literally used the word  _ lupine _ twice in one conversation. You just don't pay enough attention to me."

Everything clicked. "Oh no," said Yubin. "No no no."

"I think it's so romantic," Yoohyeon sighed happily. Her hands came up to circle around Yubin's wrist, but she didn't try and fight Yubin off.

"Of course you do," Yubin said. Against her better judgment she was wavering closer to Yoohyeon, slackening her hold so they were inches apart.

"Vampire and werewolf," Yoohyeon went on, "it's like the Montagues and the Capulets."

"It's not like that at all," Yubin said, "it's—mmf—" and Yoohyeon was kissing her, and it didn't really matter what great romance it compared to, because at the end of the day it was just them. For the first time since 1818, Yubin felt warmed from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> title, of course, from Duran Duran's Hungry Like The Wolf. if you like it, or if you don't, drop a line below :) xoxo


End file.
